H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 04: Party Girls
Party Girls is the 4th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on July 28th, 2006. Synopsis Determined to live a normal life, Cleo encourages Emma to have her annual sleepover. Cleo gets splashed, causing her to have to hide her tail in a sleeping bag. Cleo meets a mysterious old woman who seems to know their secret. Plot Determined to live her life as normal, Cleo confronts her fears and lands a job at the Sea World Marine Park, helping out to feed the dolphins. Despite her precautions, she gets splashed and, just as she’s about to turn into a mermaid, a mysterious old woman, Miss Chatham, comes to her rescue. Cleo is certain Miss Chatham knows more than she’s letting on. Meanwhile, out exploring the Moon Pool at Mako Island, Emma find a necklace; more proof that the girls are possibly not the first to have been there. Also determined to live a normal life, Emma goes ahead with a sleepover party. When Cleo is splashed at the sleepover, Cleo has to hide in a closet before she morphs. Cleo is revealed to the party – as a mermaid but in her sleeping bag! After this, our girls realize life will never be the same. Trivia * International Airdates: **Denmark: February 9, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 9, 2007 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on March 23, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Notes * Christine Amor had a previous role in another Jonathan M. Shiff production (Cybergirl) as Mayor Burdette Buxton. * The person that plays Cleo's boss at the aquarium, Andrea Moor, is also their acting coach. *The episode start filming on October 10th, 2005. * Cleo's tail is longer than her legs, so it should not be possible to fit it into the sleeping bag. * First appearance of Miss Chatham and Cleo's boss. * Second party in the series. The first party being in Pool Party. * Tiffany gets Emma's invitation to the party but just not going. Allusions Quotes :Emma: (holding the locket) This might be safer with you. :Cleo: With me? You found it. :Emma: And I nearly managed to get it stolen. I know how much you like it. Here. :Cleo: You sure? :Emma: Anyone who can hide a mermaid tail in the middle of a party has got what it takes to look after that. Come on. ---- :(Cleo gets wet) :(Miss Chatham throws a towel at her) :Miss Chatham: Try this...timed well wouldn't you say? :Cleo: Ah, yea, thanks. Nearly got salt water in my eye, would've stung. :Miss Chatham: It does sting doesn't it? But not when you're actually underwater. Why is that I wonder? :Cleo: I don't know. :Miss Chatham: Lots of things are a mystery. Still, you've got time to learn. Staying dry! That's the big one ---- :(On the phone) :Cleo: So have you decided what time for the party tonight? ... Emma! This is a tradition we're talking about! :Emma: I know, but ... I just don't see how I can have the party this year. Not with recent developments...Your new job!...The Dolphin Tank, at the marine park. :Lewis: The what?! :Cleo: Yes of course the tank's full of water Emma, they're aquatic mammals ... Yes I DO remember what water does to me, but I'm not gonna let that run my life. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Tiffany - Alice Hunter *Elliot Gilbert - Trent Sullivan *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Louise Chatham - Christine Amor *Mrs. Geddes - Andrea Moor *Alyssa - Ashleigh Lawrence *Caitlin - Candice Dixon *Fiona - Casceilia Mulvena Gallery File:Mythical Sea Creatures Back Cover.png File:Lewis Reading A Book.jpg File:Emma on Phone.png File:Frolicing With Dolphines.png File:Emma Swims With Dolphin.JPG File:Emma With Locket.png File:Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg File:Mermaid in Sleeping Bag.jpg File:Emma at the Party.jpg File:Slumber Party.jpg File:Louise At Marine Park.png File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255962-320-256.jpg File:Emma-Claire-is-the-best-h2o-just-add-water-2871637-513-385.jpg File:235004.jpg File:Emma Found The Locket.png File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:Cleo Gets Bucket.jpg Alyssa (friend Emma).png Alyssa (1).png File:Alyssa and Cleo.png File:Alyssa and Zane.png File:Alyssa (2).png File:Alyssa and Cleo (2).png File:Alyssa (4).png File:Alyssa and Girls.png Fiona.png Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes